Riverside Boarding School
by Major Stranger
Summary: When a new school open, Temari and everyone are send there where they will live a full year, meet friend and discover love for the first time. ShikaxTema InoxOC other pairing too. T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey there everyone! How's it going? Here is my attempt with the Classic Boarding school Alternate Universe story. Please feel free to tell me how you feel and what you think of my story (come on! I never had more than 3 reviews for a story!)

Disclaimer: Naruto, His friend and everything belong to Masashi Kishimoto, that heartless son of a b*tch who never even let anything about Shikamaru and Temari and confirmed Kurenai/Asuma couple only after his death (what kind of person do that?) But right now I'm moving away from the subject.

Notice: In this story you will found:

-Fluff

-Bunch of OOC (most of it coming from Temari; which is by the way not really out of character since we all know that beneath her thought girl appearance lies a lovable and caring girl who just need Shikamaru to come out.)

-No graphical sexuality (or Lemon)

**-No Yaoi or Yuri!** (I'm not homophobic, I just don't think any of those character is gay (even Sasuke!)

Just to make thing simple:

The Konoha 12, Sai and Temari are all 15 (so if I'm right it make them in Somophore years in High school; Sorry, being a French-Canadian make me kind of oblivious to grade in the US (thanks Wikipedia for the info!)

Kankuro and Gaara are 14 and 13 (but they won't be important for this story)

By the way, The school is name like this because it is actually in the river country, which is between the Fire and Wind country.

Special message: thank you to xlilyunyun for being my first beta-reader. I hope you will like my story like you live the other one (even though they are so crappy!)

Well enough about me, Let this story started!

**Riverside Boarding School**

By MajorStranger (That's me!)

Chapter 1: New school, new friend

"Welcome to Riverside Boarding School! We are honoured to have that much Student for our first Year of activity. You will see that our installations are State of the Art. This includes our science and computer lab, our dorm, our Gymnasium. Even the paint is fresh!"The guide started to laugh, but quickly stop when he saw no laughing with him. "Well, ahem... Anyways I'm Asuma Sarutobi, the math teacher."

"What's with the toothpick?" A blonde girl whisper to her pink haired friend.

**(A/N: This is a school so having Asuma with a cigarette in his mouth would be inappropriate wouldn't?)**

"Don't know. Old habit I guess? By the way, which room are you in? I heard the girl dorm has 3 stories"

"I'm in 137. You?"

"140. At least we will be close."

Two girls joined them. "Hey girls!" The one with hair in two buns hug them tighly while the other just waved her hand. "We are sooo gonna have fun this year!"

"Hey Tenten. Hey Hinata." They both said "Which room are you?"

"Um... I am in 140 I think." Hinata said. "I'm in 139 so we will be close. Hey look!" She point in the other direction of the cafeteria. "There's the boys."

* * *

Sitting on a table, all nine guys were talking. At least some of them. Chouji was eating a bag of chips, Shino looked at the crowd without moving, Sai was drawing, Neji and Sasuke were too busy making sure they look mysterious to talk to anyone and Shikamaru was of course sleeping.

"ALRIGHT GUYS! This is the plan for this year: we must have a girlfriend by the end of the year! Believe it!" Naruto speaked.

"That the way of talking Naruto! Unleash your youth and no girl will resist you!" Lee replied.

"Shut up both of you, everyone can hear you." Sasuke said.

Shikamaru woke up and look his surroundings. "Guys, the girls are coming here."

"Not Sakura again!" Sasuke complain.

Lee went to greet the girls. "Sakura-chan! You are as beautiful as the last time I saw you!"

'_Not him again!' she thought._ "Out of my way Lee." She waved at Sasuke "Hey Sasuke-kun! How was your summer?" With those word Sasuke ran away, pursued by Sakura and a dozen of other fan girls.

'_Lucky bastard!'_ Naruto, Lee and Kiba thought.

* * *

"This is so lame! I don't even know anyone here!"

"Me neither Kankuro, but this school was the best so keep it down. I'm sure you will find some friend."

"I still don't like this place."

"Better get used to it. We are staying here for a full year. Now excuse me but I must go to my room. I haven't unpacked yet.

Temari went to the Hallway and turn to the left. She went out of the main building. Outside was a Tennis court, a giant pool, a small park with a fountain in the middle surrounded by bench and by the end of it the girls' dormitory. She went inside and searches her number. '125, 130, 135, 136. That's it, 137."

She opened it, the room was still empty. It had two beds, two closets on each side and a desk in the middle, just under a window giving a nice view of the park. They didn't have a computer in each room but they were permit to have one. After putting all her clothes in the right place, she opens her schoolbag and put her laptop on the desk. _'Thank god they have wi-fi!' _She thought to herself. She never was the geek type, even if she was smart. Smarter than anyone in her class since third grade. She went to configure the connection and tried it. Temari opened live messenger to see if any of her friend were online when she heard the knob turning. A platinum blonde girl stood up in the open.

"Hi! I'm Ino. You must be my roomy! I hope we can be friends. I would easier to live if it was the case!" She said cheerfully.

Normally, Temari would have kick the ass of a girl like this but when she thought about what she said she understood it would really be a lot less awful if they at least get on. She smiled back. "I am Temari. It's nice to meet you." She said handing over her hand. They shook hand.

"Temari? Huh? That's not from Fire. You must come from Wind or something. Me and my friend are from konoha, straight in the middle of Fire's countryside! You should join us for lunch."

"That's sound nice. I will." She said half-convinced _'At least I could make some friend and maybe she knows a cute guy.' _She was maybe a bit less feminine than most girls but she was still a fifteen year old girl! She had desire too. Most of all, even if she would never admit it, she was always dreaming about kissing a guy. She never saw his face but she knew she would find him one day.

After helping Ino unpacking, they both went outside. They were walking to the main building when Ino saw one of her friend lay down on the grass. "Hey Shikamaru!" She said waving at him.

Shikamaru, half-awake, only open his right eye. "Ino." His lay his eye on her friend. She was wearing a purple dress stoping at her midtight, had green eyes and had her hair put into four pigtails. "Who's your friend?" He said while yawning.

"This is Temari. She is coming from the wind country. And this Temari is Nara Shikamaru. He's one of my childhood friends."

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Likewise."

After second of uncomfortable silence, Ino speak up "So we were going to grab a bite. Wanna join in?"

He stands up. "Sure."

* * *

When they enter the cafeteria, they saw a chubby guy waving at them. "Over here." He said.

"Hey guys! This is Temari, my new roommate. Temari this is the group." Ino start the presentation. They then went to get food.

"She's hot.' Kiba whispered to Naruto and Choji.

"I can hear you dumbass!" She said throwing an apple to him. Kiba dodge it and hit Shikamaru's face.

"What's that for? Troublesome woman!"

"What the heck did you call me?"

"I called you troublesome woman because you are a woman and troublesome!"

They kept arguing while everyone looked at them. "What's wrong with those two?" Ino said to Choji.

"I don't know. I never saw Shikamaru even bother to argue with someone. Too troublesome he says."

"Is that how you take care of everything? Something bother you? You throw a fraking apple! That's not a way to act!"

"I wouldn't need to if you and you damn friend weren't bunch of misogynist moron!" She replied.

"Come guys. Enough! Let's go Temari. Sorry Shikamaru about that apple."

"I don't need your apologies. I need _hers!_"

"I won't apology to a sexist idiot like you." With this she storm out of the cafeteria.

"Damn." Everyone was shocked. "What's her problem?"

"Pfff. Troubesome woman."

* * *

"What happened back there Temari?"

"I don't like when someone talk about like that."

"Just because Kiba said you were hot? Come on Temari! Even though it was a bit rude from him it was a compliment. But that's not the problem. Why did you fight with Shikamaru?"

"I just can't stand him! I don't know why but he gets on my nerve!"

"You will have to endure him."

"And why is that?"

"A: he's my friend and B: He's in our class so you will see him a lot this year"

To be continued

Next Chapter: first day of class

* * *

Review, review and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **By the time I will put this chapter I hope I will have at least 10 review (can't I have some expectation?)

**Riverside Boarding School**

By MajorStranger (That's me!)

Chapter 2: First Day of class

* * *

"Shikamaru. Shikamaru. SHIKAMARU!!" Choji screamed to his best friend. "Wake up. The class start in thirty minute."

* * *

Thirty minute later, Shikamaru arrived in class, second before the bell rang. In front of the class stood the black bearded teacher who greeted them yesterday. "Good morning everyone. I am Asuma Sarutobi. You can call me Asuma-sensei. I will be your math teacher. Ok today I will first get to know everyone. When I call your name stand up and tell us a bit about you. Aburame Shino."

A weird guy with shade stood up. "I am Shino Aburame. I like bugs and would want to become an entomologist."

"It great ot have passion. Good luck with your dream but would you mind taking off those shade?" He said with a smile. "Next one is Akimichi Choji."

"I am Choji. I like food and hanging out with my friend."

"I bet you do but in this class we don't eat so please put the bag of chip away. Burei Kasumi."

**(A/N: Since a normal class has about 30 students I will pass many of them. Only 15 of them will be used for my story (14 from the serie and my OC)**

"I am Sakura Haruno and I would like to become a Medical Doctor."

"Hum.. Hinata Hyuga. I don't know what I want to do but I like psychology."

"Hyuga Neji. Yes Hinata is my cousin. I like Martial Art."

"Inuzuka Kiba. I love dog and want to become veterinarian like my sister."

"Kinzo Itake. I like many thing and want to take over the familial titanium mine."

"Rock Lee. I want to become the greatest physical education teacher to make my father proud!"

"You must be Guy's son right?" Asuma said.

"Yes I am!"

"Next one is Nara Shikamaru... Shikamaru?"

"Wake up Shika! It's your turn."

"Huh? Right. You already know my name. I like cloud and hate troublesome woman." He looked behind her to see Temari sending him killer intent eyes.

"Troublesome huh? Sorry to tell you that but most of the woman are troublesome Shikamaru." Asuma said. "But in time you will find one who is worth the trouble." Every girl suddenly giggles by that comment.

They continued for a couple of minute.

"I'm Sai and I love drawing and painting."

"Sabaku Temari. I hate lazy sexist man."

"I'm Tenten and I would like to continue competing in Judo and make it to the Olympic game."

"Uchiha Sasuke. I hate fan girl."

"Uzumaki Naruto. I want to become Prime minister to make everyone acknowledge me! Believe it!"

"And finally our last student, Yamanaka Ino."

"My name is Ino. I like boys and want to become botanist so I can take over the Yamanaka Flower international, the family business."

"Well, that's all for the presentation. Now since we still have half of the course left I will give an exam to test your knowledge in Math. Don't worry it doesn't count."

He hands over the test to everyone and sat down on his desk. Five minute later Shikamaru stood up and went to give him his test, quickly followed by Sakura and Temari. "You are sure you have finish? This is not a speed competition." The girls nodded while Shikamaru only went back to his sent, his hand behind his head, yawning. "Ok, I will correct right now your exam. By the end of the course you should have your result."

2 minute later Sasuke, Neji and Itake went to give theirs too. _'Could this test be too easy?'_ Asuma said looking at the six copies he just corrected. _'Nara: 100%, Sabaku: 100%, Haruno: 96%, Uchiha: 97%, Hyuga N.: 95%, Kinzo: 100%. Either this test is easy or I have a bunch of brainiac in my class this year. They are not even close to each other so they couldn't cheat.' _

Asuma wait for everyone to finish their test. After those 6 incredible result it settle down, the highest result belonging to Aburame and Hyuga H. Who both had 71%. "I want the student I will name to stay here after the bell: Nara, Haruno, Uchiha, Hyuga Neji, Kinzo and Sabaku."

The bell rang and everyone left except the six Asuma-sensei mentioned." Have you ever seen this exam before?" All shook their head. "Do you know where it came from?" They again shook their head. "This exam was the first year's final exam used last year in the Fire State University. Three of you: Nara, Sabaku and Kinzo, just got 100% in a exam design for University level student. Haruno, Uchiha and hyuga you respectively had 96, 97 and 95." Asuma opened his desk and took a pile of exam. "This is an I.Q. Test. Do it now. It should take you less than an hour. By the end of this hour I will take them and send them to the principal. By tomorrow we will receive the result.

* * *

After the Exam, they joined their friend at the Cafeteria. "Temari, could I speak to you, alone?" Shikamaru said before they entered the canteen.

"Ok but be quick." She said abruptly.

Shikamaru sighed. "I'll be the bigger man here. I am sorry about yesterday. I hope we could be friend. Please forgive me. I was misogynist and idiot. I won't act like a jerk from now on."

She smiled to him. "I'm sorry too. I overreact. Back where I live guys are rude like that Kiba. I hate so much when they do that. You didn't have anything to do with it." They shook hand and went in to meet their friend. When they both sit side by side everyone looked at them with curiosity but none of them asked about it.

"So why did Asuma-sensei what to see you?"

"Because we had high grade when we weren't supposed to. He said it was a University math test so he felt we need to take an IQ test."

"How much did you score?"

"We haven't received the result for the IQ test but for the exam Shika, I and another guy name Itake all get 100%."

Ino opened fully her mouth. "Did you just call Shikamaru _Shika_?"

She haven't realise before Ino made the remark, so did anyone.

"I don't mind. Anyway you alway used to call me like that Ino." Shika said.

'_But I was calling you Shika when I had a crush on you'_ She thought to herself. "I always knew Shikamaru was a Brainiac but I must say you suprise me Temari. Plus anyone here knows this Itake?" Ino spoke.

"Never seen him before. Maybe we should investigate?" Tenten said.

"Or maybe just ask me?" They turn around to see standing next to them a tall, Brown haired guy with amber eyes. He sat with them. "What do you want to know about me?" He said smiling.

"How about where you're from and all?"

"I'm coming from the fire country in a small city in the North. My family own the titanium mine, the biggest in the country, which make live the whole city I'm coming from. I ask my father to be transfer here since the only high school back there was public. Because of my name people there don't talk to me so I don't have many friends and close to none here. However I hope making friend here."

'_So he's smart, rich and cute!'_ Ino thought.

"So do you mind if I hang out with you?"

"Not at all, sit next to me!" Ino loudly said. He sat next to her. _"She's pretty. Loud but pretty." _

* * *

OOOOOOhhhhhh! Chapter two and Temari and Shikamaru are bonding!

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm kind of sad I didn't have so many reviews, but thank to Anglekitty for your two reviews!

**Riverside Boarding School**

By MajorStranger (That's me!)

Chapter 3: Result and Biology

* * *

"May I speak to you a second Asuma?" A old blond woman asked him.

"Of course Tsunade-sama. Do you have the result?"

"It's actually about that I need to talk to you. There is some interesting result."

Asuma sat down. "About who?"

"Neji, Sasuke and Sakure are good. 134, 128 and 137. But the one who are really interesting are Nara, Sabaku and Kinzo. Itake has 167, Temari has 154." She paused.

"What about Shikamaru?"

She sighed. "We couldn't give Shikamaru a number. He is higher than the maximum the test gives. He has an IQ of over 200. Even Einstein didn't have that level and he is considered the greatest mind of his time. We seriously could have the next genius of our time within our wall."

"Do you think we should put him in advance class and make him skip a year or two?"

"Not at all. If we do this we won't help him. I talked to his father who told me how lazy he is. He might lose interest if we separated him from his friend."

"So we let him in his class?"

"From now on yes. But I want you to look after him. Genius almost always comes with madness. Many great minds had nervous breakdown."

"I understand. I will watch for him. Which class are they now?"

"Biology with you wife."

* * *

"Greeting everyone. I am Sarutobi Kurenai and will be your biology teacher for this year. Today we will make team for the rest of the year. Let's start." She put the plan on the projector.

Akimichi and Inuzuka were in table 1.

Burei and Rock Lee were in table 2.

Hyuga Neji and Tenten you are in table 5.

Yamanaka and Haruno in table 6.

Uzumaki and Hyuga Hinata in table 7.

Kinzo and Aburame in table 8.

Next row was mostly composed of people they didn't know.

In table 12 were Sasuke and Sai and finally Temari and Shikamaru on table 13.

"How was your grade in biology last year?" The blonde asked to him.

"Always 100% in exam but completly fail during exercise."

"How come?"

"Too troublesome. I preferred to sleep instead."

"Is that the only word you know? Troublesome this. Troublesome that. You know _you're troublesome_. This year we are partner so you better not mess up!"

"Troublesome girl." He muttered second before being smack in the back of the head by Temari.

"First: everytime you will say this word I will punch you and second: I a woman! Not a little girl!"

"Trou..." He looks at her hand rising up. "...Annoying woman."

She smirked_. 'At least he didn't say that word.'_

"Okay everyone. This term we will start by studying the senses and the digestive system, the next one is the heart system, the Third will be the brain function and finally the fourth will be the reproductive system and a revision of the whole year in preparation of the final exam. Question?"

Naruto raised his hand. "Will we have dissection exercise?"

"Actually, during the whole year we will have a total of four dissections: an ox eye, a swine heart, a frog and a rabbit. For the latter you will be in team of four instead of two. Of course if any of you would feel uncomfortable to do it you shall miss those classes. The dissection won't be counted on your final mark if it is the case. Another question?"

"What exactly are we gonna learn in reproduction?"

"If you want to learn about how doing thing you're not in the good class miss Yamanaka. Here you will learn how baby are created, parts composing the male and female reproductive organ and, of course, the sexual transmitted diseases. If you want practical advice you will have Miss Mitarashi in Sex. Ed. In biology we only tell you how it works. Not how to use it." She said smirking at a shocked Ino while everyone in class was laughing. "Now enough with losing time. Take your manual at page 6: Introduction to biology..."

* * *

"I was so embarrassed after that! Everyone was laughing at me!"

"Actually I'm pretty sure I didn't saw Shino, Sai and Sasuke laughing." Itake said.

"I know them since kindergarten and I never saw them had any good emotion."

"Never any emotion?"

"Well I saw Sasuke once smile..."

"Anyway." Itake said, visibly annoyed by talking about Sasuke. _'Why does she keep talking about this guy?'_ He looked at his watch. "The bell is about to ring. Which course do we have?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Sexual Education. This will be..." He looks at the sandy blonde girl next to him and her evil grin. "Problematic." Choji and Kiba laugh at him.

"Since when did you stop using 'troublesome'?" Choji said.

"Since that maniac start smacking me." He spoke pointing her. "Anyway let's go. We will be late."

* * *

_Friday Evening._

"Why girls are allowed in the boy dorm if we aren't allowed in the girl dorm?" Kiba said.

"That's because 15 year old boy are bunch of pervs and couldn't control themselves. We girls are much more trustable than you." Tenten replied.

They all went to the B wing of the fourth floor, which fortunately was only half-habited. By some kind of luck all ten guy were the only one on the wing. Because of it they were allowed to have a room for themselves and even had the floor living room for all ten of them. Kiba and Naruto had already installed their PS3 and Xbox 360 to the 60' flat screen. Shikamaru and Neji had put their movies in the closet next to the TV. The living room was big enough for at least 15 person sitting comfortably on the fives couches.

"I like this place. Be prepared to see us be there often boys!" Temari said while falling on one of the couch.

Kiba went to the refrigerator to take a soda. "My mom brought me enough soda to last a month so feel free to take anything you want."

"And my father bought this popcorn machine and enough bag of chip that even choji couldn't eat them all this year!" Itake said. "No offence." He replied looking at Choji.

"You have barbecue flavour?" Kinzo nodded. "Then none taken." He said rushing through to take a bag of chips.

"So your father is really rich Itake?"

"Yeah pretty much. It's actually why I didn't have any friends. Most of the village was working in my father's mine so they I think they felt I was some kind of snob or something. I grow up lonely because of that." They look at him with pity. They had just met him but they already felt he was a nice guy. "Anyways what are we watching tonight? Shikamaru?"

"I categorised every movie by genre. Let's vote. We got Adventure movies." Naruto, Kiba and Choji raised their hand. "Horror movies." Shikamaru ,Shino and Sasuke raised their hand. "Martial Art." Neji, Lee and Tenten raise their hand as well as Naruto. "You can't vote twice Naruto. So this makes 3 for Adventure, 3 for horror and 3 for Martial art. We got... Uh no!" Ino and Sakura smirked. "Romantic Comedy" Hinata, Ino and Sakura raised their hand. All twelve looked at Sai, Temari and Itake. "Look like the choice rest in those three.

"Don't bother about me. I won't watch it." Sai said without even bother looking away from his painting.

"Itake-kun? Do you know what watching romantic movie make me do?" He nodded. "It makes me want to cuddle with the person next to me."She whisper to his hear.

"That's making four for romantic comedy!" Itake said while sitting next to Ino."

"Hey that's cheating!"

"Does it really bother you to watch a romantic comedy?"

"Yeah."

"Make it five now." Temari said.

"Troublesome woman." She smacked him again.

The girls finally agreed on watching Love Actually. Sakura sat next to Sasuke and Choji. Ino, Itake and Shino were on another couch. Temari sat next to Shikamaru to be able to smack him in case. Neji, Tenten and Lee shared another couch and so did Kiba, Naruto and Hinata. Sai went to his room to continue his painting.

Ino wasn't lying. Less than 10 minute after the beginning of the movie she lied on Itake's chest. Shino had moved to let them have more place and sat next to Temari. Unfortunately for her Shikamaru fell asleep 30 minute after the beginning of the film so she couldn't hit with reason. By the end of the film almost everyone went to bed. Ino, Itake, Neji, Tenten and Temari agreed on watching another movie. It was only 22h00 and tomorrow was the week-end so they decide to watch a horror movie. Neji chose Cloverfield.

* * *

The next day

Temari woke up. It took her a minute to realise she wasn't on her bed. She was still on the couch. _'I must have fallen asleep during the movie.'_ She felt her pillow move up and down. She turns her head to look at a raven haired guy staring at her.

"Want happened last night?" They were inches from each other faces. "Did you try something on me you troublesome woman?" He said.

She would have normally smacked him but right now she was too embarrassed to do anything. When she finally came to her sense she finally answers to him. "You're to one who's holding my waist you lazy cry-baby." _'Why did I call him cry-baby?'_

"I'm what?"

"You have your arm around my waist. Would you mind letting me go?"

"Yeah... sure."

Someone opened his door and went in the hallway. He had a towel around his neck. "Finally awake? You sure look cute both of you in each other's arms. Are you two together or something?"

Temari jumped. "Wha.. Never!"

"Whoa! Calm down! I'm just saying you two would make a great couple."

"Say that again and I will kill you Kinzo! Don't tell anyone about this."

"Don't worry about me. I won't say a thing. Ino, on the other hand..."

"Ino saw us?" Shikamaru said. "We're fucked. She's a professional gossiper. By the end of the day everyone will know."

Temari looked at her watch. '7:23, I can make it without being seen.' She ran down the stairs and head out of the boy dorm when she heard a familiar voice.

"Temari? What the frak are you doing here?" She turn around.

"Oh. Hi Kankuro! How your first week had gone?"

"Don't change the subject! Did you sleep here?"

"Actually, I made some friend. Yesterday we watch a movie but I fell asleep on the couch."

"Wait, are you telling me you are the girl everyone talks about! They are talking that this girl slept with another guy."

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HIM! I just happen to fall asleep on the couch another guy was already asleep on.

"Who is this guy? I'm so killing him!"

* * *

I don't really like this chapter but I can't find a better way to finish it so I leave it that way. I promise the next chapter will be better


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Nobody seems to care about my story. I will finish anyway. Believe it!**

**Riverside Boarding School**

By MajorStranger (That's me!)

Chapter 4: The Pool

* * *

"Watch to the left Naruto! Banshee inbounds!"

"Saw it Kiba. Use you Spartan laser on the warthog Kinzo!"

"Boom! Triple kills!" The guys had been playing Halo 3 for 2 hours. Shikamaru sat with them and sighed.

"What's wrong shika?" The guys said without even looking at him.

"Everyone in school think I did it with Temari. She hasn't talk to me since then. That's actually a relief but every time I walk outside everyone is looking at me."

Lee's character lunged on an enemy and slashed him with his sword. "Don't worry about it. Everyone will forget it in a week."

Kiba shot an elite right through his eyes, making the final point for their team to win. "It's difficult to find good player online." They had won 50 to 23. "Anyway Shikamaru why does it bother you that much? You didn't make such a thing last year with the gossip about you and Ino. If I didn't knew so well I would say you like her Shikamaru."

"Wait... what exactly happened last year with Ino?" Kinzo asked him.

Shika sighed. "Everyone thought I was going out with Ino. Why does this kind of thing always happen to me? Last year it was Ino, two years ago they thought I was gay and now it's Temari. Can't you guy leave me alone?"

"No. It's too damn funny to make gossip about you! But it's actually the first time you seem to care." Kiba laughed. "That's even more hilarious than the gay gossip!"

"That wasn't funny. I took me everything to explain to my mom that I didn't like men."

"You should be grateful about this gossip. Naruto and I were actually thinking about telling everyone you were dating Sai. I say Temari is a huge improvement. Just look at her. She's stunning! Only Ino could compete with her."

"If you can't talk about anything else I'm leaving!" He left and went outside. He sat down on the grass and look at the cloud. _'This is troublesome. Why would a want to date a loud, bossy, violent woman like her. I can't stand woman like this. She's like...'_ He paused. _'She's like my mom.'_

"I need to talk to you lazy."The loud bossy and violent woman walk in his direction.

"Bad idea. If someone saw us together they will think we're dating." He looked at her. She was indeed really attractive. She was wearing the official uniform: white polo, blue kilt stopping a bit before her knees and white long socks. _'She is indeed pretty. But she is too troublesome.'_

"That's about that. Maybe we should 'break up' in front of everyone so that way the bragging will stop. What do you think?"

"No. Doing so would me we would have to acknowledge something had happened last week. If you 'dump' me you will look like a bitch. If I dump you I will look like an asshole. Either way I won't end well for both of us."

'_He actually cares about what the other think about me? That's kind of sweet. Maybe he isn't that bad.'_ "So what should we do?"

"The best way to act is to not act at all. We just act as always and maybe they will leave us alone."

"If you think that should work then ok." She was leaving when she turn around again. "We were going to swim. Do you want to come?"

"This day is particularly warm. Good idea." They went to their respective dorm to change.

"Hey guys. The girls are going to the pool. I'm going too. You can join us if you want."

"You know Temari will probably be there too."

He nodded. "I know. She's the one who invited me. We decide to let it go and just ask as always."

"As always you mean flirting with her?" Kiba grinned and hit Naruto in the ribs.

"So you're coming or do you prefer to stay inside and play a stupid video game?"An annoyed Shikamaru said.

"Let see... Saving the human race from aliens or seeing hot girls in bikini... FUCK THE HUMAN RACE!" In less than a second Naruto had disappeared in his room. He came out wearing a bright orange swimsuit and an Orange towel. Kinzo and Kiba had Black swimsuit and light blue and green towel. Shikamaru had green swimsuit and a towel with a Deer on it. They ask the other. Choji, Lee and Neji agreed to come with them while Shino and Sai declined it. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. They went outside and wait for the girl by the poolside.

* * *

"Do you think Itake-kun will like this suit?"Ino showed to Temari a small yellow bikini.

"It's a bit too small don't you think? It barely covers your boobs. If you want to look like a whore you should take it thought. It thinks he would prefer this one." She gave her a new one, lime coloured this time, a bit bigger. Temari took her purple bikini. It wasn't too tight nor too loose. She let her hair loose of her usual four pigtails and put her hair ties in her dresser. Tenten and Hinata were already waiting for them.

"Thank god Ino! Please tell Hinata to change her swimsuit! It's not with a one piece you will get Naruto look at you. I mean look at them Hinata! Ino and Temari took their best swimsuit to make sure Kinzo and Shikamaru look at them."

"Hey! It's my only swimsuit! And I don't want Nara! He might be a good guy but I only want him as a friend! Actually, Tenten, What's with _this_ swimsuit? Any boy you want to seduce? Maybe Hinata's cousin?"

"Actually, unlike _you_, I don't hide it. Yes I like Neji. But that's not the point. You're not going out with _that_ swimsuit Hinata!"

"But... what if Naruto-kun thinks I'm hideous?"

"You're kidding right? You're gorgeous Hinata! A real bombshell! You only need to work on your shyness and Naruto won't be able to resist. Heck even Sasuke couldn't! But I don't recommend it since Sakura has called dibs on him. Anyway come with me. I have some spared that should fit you and those gigantic jugs of yours."

**A/N: sorry if I use those word but I thought I could be how girl talk about bikini when boys aren't around. Please forgive me! (And please don't burn my house!)**

Ino grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her in her room. They came out five minute later. Hinata was now wearing a lavender bikini. It was a little small for her considering Ino and Hinata's chest difference but fit her nicely.

"If Naruto doesn't notice you with that I don't know what could."

"Maybe he's gay? That would explain why he is so dumbfounded." Temari replied.

Ino and Tenten laughed so hard they fell. Ino tried getting a hold of herself. "That would so ironic considering he's the one who said to everyone that Shikamaru might be gay!"

"Shikamaru's gay? I never would have guessed it." Even Hinata laughed now. "What?"

"Of course not! That's why it's so funny!" Ino clears her throat. "You see Shikamaru never been interested in a girl. Since he's 12 we create a gossip about him to make him react. Two years ago we said he was gay. The joke went so far that he had a talk with his mom. The kind of talk you never want!"

"And this year it's about me and Nara right?" She looked at Ino furious. "Thank you very much! You could have paired me with everyone but it had to be with a lazy annoying guy. Even weirdo like Shino or lee would have been better!"

"Sorry Temari but you brought this to yourself. You're the one who fell asleep in his arms."

"Whatever. Are we going now?"

"Wait Temari." Ino handed her a sweater. "Put this on."

"Why? It's almost 30 degree (Celsius)!"

"You'll see. Just don't take it off until we get there."

* * *

"Why is it taking so long? They should have been there by now!" Kiba said.

"Here they come. Why does Temari wear a sweater?"

"I don't know Neji but..." Naruto saw Hinata. "Is that Hinata? My god! How the hell did I never notice how beautiful she is!"

Neji grabbed Naruto's neck. "Don't look at her like that! She is my cousin!"

"Shut up both of you! They are coming. Hey girl! Nice swimsuit." Kinzo said.

"Thank you Itake-kun." Ino said blushing. She looked at his chest and went down to his abs. '_Damn! Smart, Cute, rich and now with tight abs!' _Ino went to drop her bag next to a chair. "Why don't you take off your sweater Temari?" She then took something in her bag while Temari took off her shirt.

When he saw her Shikamaru start to furiously blush. _**'Oh my god!Stop looking at her. Stop. Hey are you there? Hello? Shikamaru! Oi!'**_

"You owe me 20 buck Tenten!"

"Ok, I'll give it to you latter."

"What's that for Ino?"

"I bet with Tenten Shikamaru would froze when he will see you. Just look at his face!"

They all look at Shikamaru. His mouth was fully open. Choji shook him. "Wake up Shika! Wake up!

* * *

Another Chapter was bring to you by MajorStranger! Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his character. What I do own is the Plot and the character Itake Kinzo. You can use both of them like you want ( but I would like to be mentioned if you use my Character.)

**Riverside Boarding School**

By MajorStranger (That's me!)

Chapter 5: Pool part 2

* * *

Shikamaru had finally woken up from his comatose state Temari had given him. "I was dehydrated. That's all!" He told everyone.

"Yeah and I'm a pink platypus shika! You were staring at Temari's body! Admit it, you think she's hot!"

"I told you, I fainted because I was dehydrated! Forget it. It's too troublesome to keep talking with you Ino." He dived into the pool where Naruto , Kiba, Hinata and Tenten were already swimming.

"Temari tell me you saw it. He was totally gazing at you."

"No he wasn't. He told you he just fainted because of dehydration. Anyway why would he check me out?"

"Have you ever looked at you in the mirror Temi?" It was the first time someone called her like that. "You're absolutely gorgeous. I must say you are well developed for someone of our age. Tell her Itake."

'_Is that a trap? If I tell her she's beautiful Ino might take it bad and if I don't Temari might fell she's not.' _"Well...Hum...I must say... You look good Temari. Actually all the girl here look good in their own way. Oh hey anyone wants a popsicles? We got some back in the dorm." He walks out before anyone could reply.

"I think you scared him Ino." Temari said laughing.

"He's kind of shy sometime. I find it sweet."

"Are you two... You know... together?"

"No. Not officially anyway. As I said he's shy sometime. I think he's afraid of making the first steps."

"Are you going to do something about it?"

"Yeah. Next week is my Birthday and Shikamaru's birthday. We always celebrate it at the same time since we are only a day apart. I will make my move there. By the way you're invited too."

Kinzo came back with a box of multiflavored popsicle. Ino took a raisin flavoured and Temari a strawberry one.

Tenten came out of the pool to take one when Ino told her she wanted to speak with her alone. They went away from everyone. "Care to make another bet Tenten?"

"About what this time?"

"By the end of this month three couple will be officially formed, maybe four or even five."

"Three might be possible but four? You mean inside our group?" She nodded. "So you say all five of us will get boyfriend by the end of September? I know about you and Kinzo, Temari and Shikamaru if one of them stop being so stubborn but who else?"

"There's Sakura and Sasuke. You don't think it's weird they both disappeared at the same time?"

"Now that you say it..."

"Next is Hinata and Naruto. You saw the way he looked at her when we arrived. And finally you and Neji."

Tenten blushed. "Neji and I are only friend. Nothing else."

"Tell that to your face Tenten, You're blushing so hard a tomato would look white!"

"I'm not blushing! It's the sun!"

"Yeah right. So you wanna bet?"

"What's the wager?"

"If I win nothing. But if I lose I will need to help create the other couple and won't stop until it's done. Let's just say I fell like doing cupid's job."

"You always felt that way. Remember last year when you tried to hook me up with Lee? Or when you tried a double date with Kiba, Hinata and Shino. The poor girl didn't come out of her home for a whole month!"

"I thought her and Shino would make a great couple! My intentions were noble you know."

"Maybe but still. Making Hinata go on a date with Shino when everyone know she love Naruto. That was a bad idea."

"That was last year! Now instead of trying to make some couple I just make them admit it. Like you and Neji, the way he looks at you isn't only friendly Ten."

"He just sees me as a friend. A sister at most."

"Don't say that Ten! You'll see in a week he will saw you as his girlfriend."

* * *

"Nice job Hinata-chan! No one can beat us!" Naruto said as Kiba fell from Choji's shoulder. Naruto and Hinata were at their 3 win in a row of Chicken fight.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

"So who's next? Come here Temari! Team up with Shikamaru!"

"This game is too troublesome."

"I don't want to play with this lazy crybaby."

"Come on you two. It'll be fun."

"Alright alright." Temari dive into the pool. When she came out her hair were flat and on her back. _'Pretty as a Mermaid.'_ Shikamaru thought.

He went under the water and passed between Temari's legs and position himself under her.

"Okay are you two ready?" They both nodded.

* * *

I was a rude fight. Hinata didn't want to lose in front of Naruto and Temari wasn't the type to lose at all. After more than a minute of wrestling Temari finally won."

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata said looking down.

"Don't worry Hinata. I was just for fun. Beside you did well against Kiba." He said hugging her. Her face went all red.

"Look at those two. Don't you find them cute?" Temari teasingly said to Shikamaru.

"Hn." He simply said. "If you don't mind you're getting heavy." He disappeared in the water and reappeared next to her. Technically right in front of her, His face inches from hers.

He could fell her breath in his face. A soft, almost fainted breath. "What you're looking at?" She said after seconds of staring at each other.

"Nothing. I have chlorine in my eyes that's all." It was a lame excuse that she didn't believe at all. She didn't comment though since Ino was back and she would have bothered her saying she was flirting with him WHICH SHE WASN'T DOING IT AT ALL! She quickly stands back from him and went to talk to Tenten while Ino called Shikamaru.

"So Shika we're still having our party at the same time?"

"Yeah. Less troublesome than having two party back to back."

"We're doing it in the boys living room okay?"

"Fine by me. So it start Saturday at 2 pm okay?"

"That seem okay. Everyone will be there."

* * *

A rather short chapter but it's only because this is actually the end of the last one. The next one shall be longer and contain the infamous _'Truth or Dare!!!!!!!' _which is kind of the cliché teenage party game an Alternate Universe of Naruto cannot live without.

Read and Review!


End file.
